Just What the Doctor Ordered
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: The good Dr. Kido goes to Hawaii. (better read A New Evil and Tai's last game before readiing this one. Starting from a New Evil, all my fics are connected. It's kinda like a whole new season or something)


Just What The Doctor Ordered

Joe Kido was working late at the hospital, again. He was sitting in his office writing a few notes when suddenly, his girlfriend, Sally Mezmuchi flew the door open and ran in, making him almost jump out of his seat. 

"Sally, what's the meaning of this?" Joe gasped. "Can't you see I'm working? I just came out of surgery! I have a patient that had to have a kidney transplant."

"Oh, doctor, you gotta help me," Sally said. "I've got a problem." Sometimes she'd come in his office, pretending to be hurt. Joe usually played along, but not this time.

"Not again," Joe mumbled. "What is it this time?"

"Joe," Sally muttered, "you've been really busy lately." 

"I know," he groaned, "I'm a doctor."

"That's why I bought plane tickets!" She slammed the tickets down, "Bam! First Class tickets to Hawaii!" She showed her straight white teeth. Sally liked making surprises. She was also rich, but not so pampered as Mimi was. Sally didn't let her wealth get in the way of her humbleness and sweetness. Sally was an architect, made a lot of money, but she also made a lot of friends. She was determined and ambitious. She loved taking risks. You might say she's perfect for Joe! A perfect substitute for Gomamon.

"Hawaii?" 

"That's right," she sat down on his desk. "You need a vacation." She was wearing a black slip dress and black high heals. 

"But my patients," he protested, taking off his glasses. "they need me!"

"Joe, baby," she held his chin. "You are a wonderful doctor, the best even, but you've taught the doctors here to be about as good as you. Your patients will be fine." She smiled, "besides, you're tense, and no body likes a tense doctor." She squeezed his lips, making him look like an unsatisfied fish, "isn't your brother a doctor too?"

"Yeah, you're right." Joe agreed. "Okay Sally, I'll go!" Sally was good at talking people into things. 

"Oh thank you sweetie!" she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We haven't been spending a lot of time together these days."

"I'm taking my cell phone though!" he said. "Just in case there is an emergency."

"Of course, I understand." She jumped up, "well, let's go!"

"Now?" he asked, his mouth dropped open.

"Our plane leaves in an hour," she said, that mischievous grin showing ear to ear. "We've better get to the airport.

"Sally Mezmuchi," he muttered, "You're gonna give me gray hair before my time."

"I already packed for you and booked the hotel and everything!"

"You've been planning this for weeks, haven't you?" Joe raised an eyebrow, stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's right," she admitted, "you earned a break, Dr. Kido." Sally had chin length copper red hair and hazel eyes. She was fairly tall, but not too tall, but not that short either. She was about 5'8 and she had a slender figure. Some people wanted her to be a model, but she didn't like posing for other people and being told what to wear and what to do. She wanted to design houses and buildings and parks instead of stand with her hands on her hips and wearing pounds of make up; she didn't like taking orders. She was also a good artist. Joe's office had some of her paintings placed up around the walls.

"I'd better let my patients and employees know," he said, grabbing his coat.

"I already took care of that." She said, opening the door. 

"You thought of everything Sally!" he laughed. "Oh girl, what am I going to do with you?"

"You'll soon find out!" She kissed his cheek.

Sitting impatiently in their seats, Sally looked out the window. She tapped her feet and snapped her fingers anxiously. Joe looked down at her hands. He shook his head and took her hand and laid it in his lap, both hands around it. Her hands were cold as ice and his as warm as bread that just came out of the oven.

"Hey, you're not going to back out now, are you?" He asked, his eyes glimmering.

"No way!" she shouted, "I'm just anxious you know. Can't wait to get there, that's all."

"Same here," Joe said. "You know Sally, I'm glad you talked me into this. You're right, I do need a vacation, but I wouldn't have gone if you didn't come with me."

"Yeah," she smiled, "to make sure you'd really go!"

The plane was in the air and the stewardess was giving the refreshments out. Sally got a diet Coca-Cola and a low cholesterol meal; Caesar salad. She was sitting next to a doctor, why would she ask for something with too much cholesterol and calories?? Besides, high cholesterol ran her family. Joe ordered tomato juice, (yuck! I hate tomato juice!) and rice with soy sauce. (I don't know many Japanese dishes!)

Joe's cell phone started ringing. Sally looked at him funny, "Why do you insist keeping that turned on?"

"Sally, I'm a doctor! I have to keep in touch with my patients." He said, swallowing a forkful of rice. "Doctor Kido…Yes, oh, hello Sora. Uh-huh." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, I can't see you. I'm on a vacation with Sally. You can see my brother Jim, he already knows your condition. When I get back, I'll tell you when can come in for another check up. You just keep taking your vitamins and get plenty of rest, I will, thank you and you're welcome." _Click_

"My goodness, " Sally said, stabbing her fork into a cherry tomato, "Sora must be worried, this being her first pregnancy and all."

"That's right," Joe said, looking at his cell phone "and I'm the only doctor she really trusts. Oh, she says hi and to have a wonderful vacation."

"Dr. Kido, I'm so proud of you!" Sally gushed.

"What?" Joe mumbled, "What I'd do?"

"You're just a wonderful doctor," she said excitedly, "no wonder you're the only doctor Sora trusts. You should earn an award for being the must trustful doctor!"

Joe blushed, setting his cell phone away. "Just doing my job."

Sighing, Sally laid her tray down and grabbed Joe's arm. "It's people like you that makes this world a better place."

Joe wrapped his arm around her, "Thanks," he murmured, "you're wonderful too."

They arrived in Hawaii after the long flight. Hawaii was a really pretty place. It was warm, fresh and there were many things to do. Joe and Sally took a cab to their hotel and found it to be a wonderful hotel. Everyone was placing flower necklaces on their necks and saying "Aloha!" Sally went to their room but stopped before opening the door. 

"Sally, aren't you going to open the door?" Joe asked. 

"Close your eyes," she ordered.

"Close my eyes? Why?"

"Close 'em and cover 'em!" she ordered again, jabbing her finger in his chest, "No peeking!" 

He did as she asked. "Okay, they're closed."

"Good," she opened the door, pulled him in side and said, "You can open them now!"

When he opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful tropical set up room. There were paintings of Hawaii all around. "Wow, this is great!" he ran out to the balcony, and couldn't believe the view, "Sally, come look at this!"

She followed him and saw the view he saw. She could understand why it was so beautiful. The Hawaiian sky was amazing, and they could see a volcano in the distance. They could see for miles out to see. 

"You know what, Sally?" Joe asked, slipping his arms around her waist as they looked at the view. "I can say this is _exactly_ what this doctor ordered!"

****

THE END (now don't you want to go to Hawaii?)


End file.
